


Your Thoughts

by theForsakenJedi69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Sanji the romantic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Zoro is an idiot, dense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theForsakenJedi69/pseuds/theForsakenJedi69
Summary: Soulmates. He had always wanted one, wished for it when he sat alone in the dark, long forgotten and abandoned. He had heard of the person whose soul was connected to your own, the one person who could love him. Apparently they had soulmarks, marks one had that would show on the other.There were many kinds of soul marks though, sometimes it was names, symbols, even moving or changing marks.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 44
Kudos: 244





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, first ZoSan and IDK what im doing  
> Hope it's not too bad  
> 

Soulmates. He had always wanted one, wished for it when he sat alone in the dark, long forgotten and abandoned. He had heard of the person whose soul was connected to your own, the one person who could love him. He cried himself to sleep every night in that cold place, wishing for the warmth that only a soulmate could bring. 

After he escaped, after he nearly starved to death with the old man, he found people who cared about him. He learned everyday even as he was shouted at, beaten, he knew he was loved. This was love. But this was not the love he longed for, the love that he needed to fill that hollow space within himself. His soulmate. 

He learned more about them at the Baratie, his curiosity giving way to questions. The sailors laughed and laughed as they boasted about the legends of soulmates. Apparently they had soulmarks, marks one had that would show on the other. He had searched for over an hour in the mirror trying to find any mark on himself that could be the soulmark but found nothing. Though he also realized he had no mark to share either. There were many kinds of soul marks though, sometimes it was names, symbols, even moving or changing marks. 

He had also learned that the closer you get to a soulmate, the stronger the connection. The comfort and relief when touching them, the almost telepathic connection to know how the other was feeling. Sensing danger, fear, pain, love, and more. Sanji swooned at the idea, picturing a beautiful woman who belonged only to him. Though he knew there was a chance it wasn’t a woman at all, but he never thought too long on that thought.

His soulmark appeared finally appeared when he was almost ten years old, having worked at the barate almost a full year. He looked down at his arm and read the words “No, Kuina can’t be dead. She promised” in a crude green color. Sanji ran to the only bookshelf in the Baratie and pulled out a worn out book about soulmates. He began reading through the different types until he finally found one that fit. 

“Thoughts?” he read aloud. According to the book, strong thoughts would be inscribed onto the body of their other half.  _ So this is a thought they had? Kuina? Who is that? Are they dead?  _ Sanji was confused and pitied the words that were on his bare forearm. Feeling his chest tighten for the person on the other end of this thought.

  
  


As the years went by, Sanji realised his soulmate didn’t have too many thoughts after that. Not any strong enough to tingle onto his skin and they all involved this Kuina person. Whoever this person was, his soulmate was determined not to forget them or this promise of theirs. Sanji had been studying to be a chef under Zeff and almost always had the words on his arms covered up. He only saw them when he changed or showered and was always intrigued when they finally changed. 

Sometimes though, he looked at the words sadly, wondering if they would ever meet. If they would ever love each other or want each other. His head would fill with words his family used to throw at him, his stomach knotting at the thought of his soulmate rejecting him. Those would be long sleepless nights. 

He had started to ignore the scribbled letters on his arm as he got older, ten years having gone by without a sign of a soulmate. He didn’t need them anyways, they only cared about Kuina, and Sanji only cared about cooking. Nothing would stop him from finding the All Blue or becoming an incredible chef and he didn’t need a distraction like a soulmate. Plus he had to repay Zeff for everything he has done and been through. This was all he needed. The barate, Zeff, and cooking. He was content. 

Until a certain number of events that threw his world for a loop. A few pirates here, more pirates there, a man named Luffy who wanted to become the pirate king, and a crazy fight had him agreeing to be the mans cook. Though Mihawk was a surprise, the green haired man standing up to him and living was even more surprising. Zoro huh? What a crazy guy. He cried as he said goodbye to the barate and Zeff, his heart light as he set out to sea with a boisterous crew. 

He fell into a rhythm with the crew, fighting Zoro, kicking Luffy from his kitchen, showering Nami in affection, and secretly spoiling Chopper. He had a habit of rubbing his forearm when he was feeling content nowadays. He didn’t really look at the words that often, he even avoided bathing with the crew so they wouldn’t see the green words. He knew some of the crew had soulmates, Luffy had “Shi no gekai” on his collarbone and Nami had a small blue crown over the words Nefetari. Chopper didn’t have one since animals weren’t born with soulmates. Zoro never mentioned anything about soulmates, wondered if he even had one. Wondered what kind of person could love the moss headed brute. Sanji chuckled trying to imagine someone. 

They had all grown on him. His idiot captain who didn’t do much other than fight and eat, the lovely girls who were cunning, the stupid weirdo’s pulling shenanigans, and the brute that Zoro was. He drank like a mad man but never got drunk, he trained almost every waking moment like his life depended on it, and then slept the remainder of the time. Well, when he wasn’t off getting wildly lost at every opportune moment. That made him chuckle. Whoever his soulmate was had a lot to deal with. Stubbornness, strength, alcoholism, chronic napping, bad attitude, mossy hair, and directional insanity. Sanji laughed at how ridiculous the green haired crew member was and as much as they barked and fought, Sanji enjoyed it. 

His life as a pirate just got more and more exciting, Franky, Robin, Brooke, the crew grew and so did his love for them all now. They were truly Nakama. That’s why when he could barely stand, his body aching and screaming, he still stood. He faced Kuma with everything he had, silently apologising to his soulmate as he asked Kuma to take his life. He felt words sear across his arm as his chest filled with fear, but not his own. Next thing he knew he was on the ground, vision going black as Zoro looked resolute. 

Pain gripped him like a vice, as his eyes slid open. He didn’t remember being this injured before? Then he remembered. Kuma. Zoro. His breath caught as he stood, eyes searching frantically.  _ NO no no, you idiot! You better be alive! _ Why was the thought so scary? Did he really hate the thought of the moss head gone? Then he saw the swords lay abandoned on a pile of rubble and his heart stopped. He  _ ran. _ His mind was numbed by fear he had never experienced, his blood cold as he ignored the protests of his body. He had to find him,  _ had to.  _ He nearly collapsed when he saw the familiar shade of green in his peripherals. He slid down to the man, his body filling with a warm wave of relief until his heart caught in his throat.  _ Blood. _ There was blood everywhere. 

“What...Happened?” Sanji whispered, heart pounding in his ears as his body shook.

“Nothing…” Zoro’s voice was hoarse as he spoke and Sanji barely caught him as he collapsed. Sanji shivered as the contact sent a weird feeling through his mind like static electricity.  _ What the fuck was that?  _ He didn’t have time to wonder as he rushed to the rest of the crew, screaming for Chopper. His knees finally buckled as Zoro’s weight was lifted off of him, the weird tingling in his mind finally leaving as his body filled with fatigue. 

When he woke, his body was heavy and sore. Slowly sitting up, he began looking around. Blinking, he noticed he was off to the back of a huge room filled with all the island people, partying. Chopper immediately ran over as he looked around, confused.

“Sanji! Are you alright?! You just collapsed!” The poor boy had tears in his eyes.

“Sorry Chopper,” Sanji said as he patted the young reindeer's head as he tried to remember what had happened, “I was just exhausted, I think.” 

Suddenly a thought struck him.  _ Where’s Zoro?  _ “Chopper! Where’s the marimo?!” Sanji sounded desperate, his voice hoarse. 

Chopper’s face filled with concern as he pointed to the left of Sanji. His head whipped around to see an unconscious marimo, covered in bandages. He was simultaneously filled with worry and relief as he watched that bandaged chest rise and fall in shallow breaths. _He’s alive._ _This damn idiot._ Sanji reached over and gently touched the bandages, only to rip his hand away when the buzzing in his head returned. “What the-” 

  
Suddenly Zoro was stirring and Sanji stood abruptly. “I am going to cook!” He announced stiffly as he briskly walked away.  _ What the fuck was that?! Why is my heart racing?! It’s just the ugly brute marimo! _ Sanji got to work cooking, hoping to calm himself down and forget the buzz of electricity in his head.


	2. Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~

Sanji nearly burnt Luffy’s meat as he kept thinking about the buzzing he felt, not that Luffy would care. His captain would eat anything. But Sanji? Burning food? How could he be so distracted? That damn marimo was gonna have to eat anything he messed up. Sanji lit a cigarette as he sighed,  _ I’m sure it was nothing after all. _ He smiled as he began thinking of what to serve the beautiful girls in his crew. When he finally started leaving the kitchen with a few dishes, he saw Zoro. He was sitting up just fine now, asking for sake as usual.  _ I refuse to acknowledge the relief that just filled me _ . His face felt hot. Must be from cooking. 

Sanji heaved a giant plate of steaming meat in front of the drooling captain while he handed beautiful plates to Nami and Robin. He of course brought food to everyone in the room, providing a true feast. Finally though, he would have to feed the moss head. He brought a sizable plater to the injured man along with a large tankard of ale. Which he almost dropped as he saw  _ it.  _

There. On that muscle bound arm, hardly ever bear, where the usual bandana rested was beautifully written words. Sanji didn’t even read the words as his brain nearly stopped functioning.  _ He has a soulmark! _ Sanji was frozen to the spot as Zoro audibly grunted in confusion, reaching out for his food. Sanji did drop the plate this time as he watched the letters form a new sentence.  _ “He has a soulmark!” _

_ Wait. _

_ WHAT?! _

_ Holy shit holy shit! The marimo? And me? No way, this can’t be happening! Fuck what if these show up on his arm?!  _ Sanji was full on panicking, not even noticing the shock on everyone's faces that Sanji had just dropped food. Or Zoro’s dumb confused look as Sanji just gawked. Zoro finally followed his line of sight and stared at the words tiredly. Zoro grabbed his bandana and wrapped it around his bicep once again. 

“Oi, Shitty Cook!” Zoro snapped out.

Sanji finally blinked and closed his mouth, feeling his face heat up as he realized he had made a fool of himself. The whole room was staring at him, waiting for him to move. He felt his mouth go dry,  _ Oh god does he know?! Fuck fuck fuck- _

“It’s rude to stare ya know?! What, you wanna go shitty cook?” Zoro sounded like his normal, dumb, irritable self. Like his soulmate wasn’t standing  _ RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM. _ Even though Sanji was on the verge of a brain aneurysm he subconsciously spat out a witty reply, like usual. Well almost usual, his voice might have shook.  _ Might. _

“W-was just surprised even moss get soulmates!” Sanji said as he tried to fix his composure.  _ Zoro is my soulmate. Zoro. Had to be Zoro didn’t it. Oh that buzzing in my head- wait. Kuina. _ Sanji had almost begun to fantasize about finally finding a soulmate when he remembered that his soulmate only thought about three things. Swords, booze, and… Kuina. 

“I don’t need a soulmate.” Zoro said, stern in the face. “Soulmates are for dumb romantics like you. I just need to become the world's strongest swordsman.” Zoro grabbed the tankard of ale and sucked it down, seemingly ending the conversation. 

Sanji stood, speechless. This was just his luck, after everything he had been through, this was his soulmate. After all the nights he has spent dreaming of the one person who could possibly love him, it turned out to be a muscle head who didn’t want a soulmate. His eyes burned as he shoved his hands into his pockets and headed back to the kitchen. He hardly heard all the singing and shouting as he slid to the floor and lit a cigarette in shaking hands. 

He was a fool for dreaming. A fool for wanting love. A fool to think anyone… That anyone could possibly love him. 


	3. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are a bit short   
> Thank you for reading!

Sanji knew he wasn’t quite himself lately, but he couldn’t help it. He was tired. He made all the food as usual but he knew he could have kicked Luffy harder, should have pampered the ladies more, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He also knew that everyone could tell something was off. Sanji and Zoro didn’t fight in over a week. Sanji hasn’t even spoken a word to him since they left Thriller Bark. Now that was odd. 

The crew had begun being nice to him, doing dishes for him, offering their help in the kitchen, telling him to take a break. It was honestly freaking him out, and of course none of them were allowed to cook. Ever.  _ Not in my kitchen.  _ Sanji did really appreciate the thought though, he loved his nakama, but cooking was all he had to clear his mind. But his mind was winning this battle and he was  _ tired.  _

Then, one night, Nami suggests a fun drinking game. Of course with bets, and of course everyone knew Zoro would win but Sanji decided.  _ Oh fuck it.  _ The whole crew went wild. For hours they drank and drank. Brooke sang, Luffy and Usopp and Chopper all made funny faces and jokes. Robin watched from the sidelines as she quietly messed with them. Franky, well he did a bunch of cool cyborg stuff to appease the audience. But Sanji and Zoro? Silently drank. And drank. And drank. 

They drank until the entire crew was passed out from drinking, and exhaustion. Till it was just Sanji and Zoro. Sanji was very,  _ very _ drunk. Zoro looked unphased as usual, but Sanji was stubborn. Until he attempted to lift his mug one more time and instead-

“Who’z Kuina?” Sanji slurred. 

Zoro froze. He stared for a long minute at Sanji. Opened his mouth, 

“How do you know about-” 

“Why don’t you believe in soulmates? I dreaaamed of mine. It waz the only thing that *Hic* kept me goin’. Thinkin shomeone could actually loves me” Sanji was slurring and glassy eyed as he stared at his mug. 

“Of course you would, you hopeless romantic-” Zoro was so perplexed as he tried to understand where all this was coming from. 

“Why is she all you think about?” 

Zoro once again froze as he watched tears begin trailing down Sanji’s face. 

“Thiz worl’ is cruel. I haz the worst *Hic* soulmate everrrr” Sanji said sadly as his eyelids slowly slid closed. “No one could ever love me”

Zoro was in awe. Speechless. Confused. Concerned. He had never seen the cook like this before. He stared at the now sleeping, crying curly browed cook.  _ What the heck is he talking about… How’d he know about her… _ Then his eyes blew open wide.  _ No… No way.  _ Zoro reached up and gently pulled his bandana off his arm to see the words “ _ Stupid marimo”  _ Written in beautiful letters on his bicep. 

“Holy shit.” Zoro said out loud.

“It’s about time you figured it out.” Robin whispered in the corner, smile on her lips as she curled up next to Franky. 

  
  


Sanji woke up, lying on the kitchen table with a blanket over himself. He had no memory of how he got on the table but the pounding migraine did speak volumes as to why he didn't remember. He slowly sat up and gazed around the room, finding only a few Strawhats in the vicinity. Luffy and Usopp and Chopper all cuddling together on the floor, but no one else. They must have gone to their own beds. 

Sanji got up and started preparing a warm, spicy, hangover soup for the crew. Didn’t take long for the smell to rise the three sleeping boys. He didn’t exactly remember all of last night but whatever happened must have worked because Sanji was back in good spirits. He truly started feeling like himself again as he fought off the boys from getting breakfast too early and prepared beautifully balanced meals for the girls. He even made Zoro some onigiri. All was well and fine until he called everyone for breakfast and someone didn’t show up. 

“That damn stupid marimo, did he get lost getting to the table?!” Sanji fumed even like his old self and set out to find the idiot. He found Zoro at the top of the watch tower, staring out to the water. 

“Oi, Marimo, I called everyone to breakfast, didn’t ya hear? Must be all that moss in your ears.” Sanji playfully spat at the green haired man. Zoro turned but didn’t react as usual. He just... _ Stared. Boy that’s creepy. _ Then he turned and looked out the window, mindlessly grumbling under his breath. 

“Not hungry.” 

Not hungry? _Not hungry?!_ _Fine! I’ll give your onigiri to Luffy, you big ape!_ Sanji descended rapidly down the ladder, missing Zoro gently grabbing his bicep as he did. _Right when I’m finally back in a good mood, that damn sword-loving idiot has to ruin it! I’ll swap his sake with juice!_ Sanji laughed as he walked back into the mess hall, only to find Robin. 

“I see you’re in a good mood Sanji-san.” Robin smiled. “Even talking to Zoro-san again?” 

Sanji swooned at Robin-chwaaan~ before saying, “Don’t worry your sweet little head about little old me, after last night I feel a lot better~”

“Why is that?” Robin asked with a knowing smile. 

“I don’t quite remember all of last night, I must have done something though.” Sanji thought of all he could remember. Shenanigans, lost bets, sleeping boys and… Zoro. Just him and Zoro. He looked shocked? But why?  _ Oh whatever, forget that jerk.  _

Sanji just began humming and cleaning the kitchen as Robin chuckled to herself. 


	4. Hate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, is anyone still reading this? Lol My life has been awful and I just dont have the stamina for writing like I used to. Hopefully I get back into it. Hope you like this EDIT: This chapter has been rewritten

Zoro stared out at the slowly moving waves and for once wasn't thinking about her or the swords. Instead he was thinking about a tall blonde. With curly eyebrows. After last night Zoro didn't even know how to look at the damn cook. Zoro had given up on soulmates a long time ago, he was alone growing up even before he met Kuina. He had no one, then finally he met someone who was strong enough to defeat him and they fought and fought to follow the same dream… Only for the world to take her too. Zoro only had his ambition to be the strongest swordsman and the promise to Kuina. That's all he needed. 

He had thought about it only once before and realized most people gave up their ambitions to be with someone like their soulmate. Zoro couldn’t afford that, or afford to drag a non fighting non pirate around the grandline and try to protect them. It was better if they just never met. He had even thought how useless a soulmate would be, a distraction, and feelings of love? Unnecessary.That's for stupid romantic idiots like… “Sanji..”  _ Fuck. Why did it have to be you? Why did that poor romantic curly browed idiot get stuck with a soulmate like me… _

But wasn’t Sanji also strong? Fighting for the same things? They both had dreams and ambitions that others laughed at, a stubbornness like no other. He was an amazing cook, they fought all the time but they never hurt each other, they silently respect each other and protect each other. They both give everything in this crew for their dreams and for the crew’s dreams. Zoro would do anything for this crew and he knew that included Sanji…  _ I didn’t intend to get too attached but my chest is aching.  _ Zoro rubbed his arm where his bandana lay.

Sanji was relaxing in between snack time in the kitchen attempting to cure his pounding headache.  _ I can't believe I drank so much last night, I normally don’t have that much. _ He closed his eyes and the image of a shocked Zoro came into his mind.  _ Why was he so shocked?  _ He tried to think as hard as he could and suddenly he remembered… “ _ Why is she all you think about” _

Sanji fell out of his chair onto the floor, panicked. _OHMYGOD Why would I say that?!_ He thought about how the marimo was acting this morning and his heart sank. _OH god does he know?? Stupid stupid STUPID!! What am I doing?! I'm never drinking again…_ Panic rose in his chest, an image of an empty, barred cell flashed through his mind. Fear. _Alone. Unloved. Forgotten. Useless._ ** _Hated-_**

  
  


“OI, eyebrows, we need to talk.” Zoro’s gruff voice made Sanji physically jump off the floor. 

“Zoro..” Sanji was terrified about what would happen next, his whole body was covered in a cold sweat, and shook as he wrang his hands on the hem of his shirt. Zoro seemed to shift as he watched Sanji’s face, concern seemed to show on those rough features as he opened his mouth to speak when-

  
  


“SANJI! FOOOD!” Luffy came at the perfect time, crashing into the kitchen and knocking Zoro over. 

“O-of course Luffy! Right away!” Sanji abruptly got up on shaking legs and desperately scrambled to the kitchen. Luffy and Zoro exchanged a sharp look for a fraction of a second before Zoro stormed out, tongue clicking. Not long after the rest of the crew joined for another snack break. Zoro sat at the back of the ship and glanced at the bandana hiding those confused thoughts. He growled in frustration before closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep. 

Sanji was making food but only with muscle memory, his mind was entirely elsewhere. He was panicking.  _ He knows.  _ **_He knows._ ** _ He is pissed. He probably is so  _ **_disgusted._ ** _ Of course no one could possibly love me.  _ The thoughts of his siblings and father abusing him made his fingers shake, the looks on their faces mirrored on an imaginary Zoro. Sanji’s blood ran cold as he felt his chest tighten painfully around his lungs.  _ He will look at me just like they did. It's over,  _ **_it's all over._ **

Zoro couldn’t handle it anymore, every instinct was telling him to look at his arm and those quiet words being scrawled so desperately there. His chest was painfully tight like something was screaming at him. He ripped off the bandana and froze. He had never seen so many words written there, the writing was messy like it had been rushed. He could tell his thoughts were racing. Then he saw them,  _ really _ read them. “Disgusted? Hated? Wait who abused him?! Woah woah calm down!” Zoro was uselessly talking outloud to the panicked words on his arm before jumping up “Damn cook!” His mind was screaming and finally one word came through clearly;  **_Danger!_ **

“Sanji?” Nami’s soft voice was filled with concern and shocked Sanji out of his thoughts. He turned to the crew who all looked worried. His whole body was trembling and he clinged to himself painfully willing it to stop.

“W-what is it Nami-san?” Sanji’s voice was shaking but he attempted a weak smile but Luffy’s face was serious and he looked right through him. 

“You’re crying.” Luffy spoke in a demanding tone as if asking who hurt Sanji. Sanji stiffened and turned his face away attempting to wipe his face desperately, painfully shoving his palms into his eyes.

“Ah? Oh wha woops ha-ha m-must be the onions!” Sanji tried to calm himself as his shaking hands rubbed harshly at his eyes which only resulted in more tears.  _ Stop idiot! You're scaring everyone! I said stop! Fuck! _ His throat burned and his chest squeezed like it was trying to suffocate him, the harder he tried to stop the worse it became, a sob crawling its way up his throat.. The crew jumped up from the table but only one person made it to Sanji in time. 

Sanji’s hands were ripped from his eyes and he stared helplessly at the man who had done it. Zoro looked very displeased, his face contorted, concerned, almost angry. He even looked as though he were in pain. He said nothing as he dragged the fragile cook out of the kitchen, leaving the crew speechless and worried.

  
  


Sanji’s tears never stopped as he stared at Zoro’s broad back, his chest filled with a sudden warmth, only to be crushed down by the fear of rejection, the fear of that cold, dark, empty cell again.  _ Oh god please no, anyone but you please don’t- _ Sanji’s panicked thoughts were stopped as he was enveloped in a feeling like no other. Strong, warm arms surrounded him in an almost crushing embrace and his whole body was trembling for a whole new reason. He remembered Zeff once telling him about the feeling you get when you touch your soulmate but nothing could describe  _ this _ . It was like his whole body was screaming that this is where he was meant to be, in the arms of a crazy swordsman, like the final piece to a puzzle being put into place, the relief and satisfaction of finally being complete. His knees buckled under the weight of relief but the arms enveloping him only held on harder. Like a dam bursting, Sanji sobbed uncontrollably as he clung desperately to that broad back. He didn’t care what this meant right now, this feeling of being accepted, even if it was only a little, was so powerful he couldn't keep up. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had even been crying or when he had fallen asleep, all he knew was his head was pounding. Sanji tried to open his eyes but they were so sore and swollen that it took a few tries. When he finally did he was stunned by what he saw. He was currently leaning on Zoro’s shoulder, apparently sleeping in the swordsman's lap. The green haired moss man was currently sleeping soundly with Sanji in his arms. Sanji was almost fascinated, he had never seen sleeping Zoro this close before. He was so calm, his eyelashes were surprisingly long, his breathing was so deep the scar barely visible as his chest rose and fell slowly. 

The swordsman sturred, opening one eye and for a long second they just stared, almost like they couldn’t look away. Zoro did look away then, awkwardly coughed and motioned to Sanji in his lap. Sanji abruptly jumped up and backed away. 

“Ah uh.. Um…” Sanji felt his face heat up as he stared at the deck, refusing to look at the marimo. Zoro looked just as awkward, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood up.

“Um…” They stood in awkward silence for what felt like forever before a voice broke the tension. 

“How are you feeling Sanji?” The two men looked up to see Nami Chopper and Usopp. 

“Oh… I am okay now that Nami-chwann is here!” He tried to be his usual self and Nami just gave him a knowing look. He sighed and smiled, “I am alright, sorry to worry you guys.” He pulled out a cigarette after what felt like 2 days and put it in his mouth. Chopper then stepped forward. 

“Mind if I check you out just in case?” Concern laced his voice so obviously. 

“Go ahead.” Sanji gave his best smile and collaborated with the small reindeer. Usopp steps out from behind Nami awkwardly to ask if Sanji would make dinner. Sanji laughed as Nami hit Usopp and agreed. He didn’t look at the silent swordsman as he headed for the kitchen,

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, ideas, criticism, kudos are all welcome  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
